MAGIA
by DELATHEVEELA
Summary: Iría al mundo que estaba solo cruzando la pared. Se prometió, que sería la primera y última vez que haría algo así,pero el pobre no sabia, que en cuanto puso un pie en ese nuevo promesa ya estaba rota.el destino estaba sellado,por algo mas grande que el.!MAGIA!.


Bueno, bueno chicas. Esto, es solo para decirle que debajo de esto, estará un fanfic escrito por mí. Este estará participando en el concurso de OS por un audio, creado por Pam ch voz, en su canal de YouTube, aquí les dejare el link

user/lindix09

El premio será un audiofic obviamente de los fanfics participantes. Les estaré dejando aquí abajo su fanpage de facebook.

search/top/?q=Pam%20Ch%20Voz

Ok chicas, aquí les dejo las páginas de Pam. Si no pueden seguir los links solo quítenle todos los signos y junten las palabras, y si de plano no, búsquenla en Facebook como Pam ch voz, e igualmente en YouTube.

Quiero darle las gracias, a las chicas que se decidieron a darle una oportunidad a leer mi historia y a Cristy 1994 por ser mi beta (no en esta pero si en mi otra historia).Estoy muy emocionada .espero que les agrade será un AU. No soy muy buena para las palabras, así que, sin nada más que decir lean.

MAGIA

Sabía que iba a morir, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana. Pero en algún momento pasaría, de eso estaba seguro. Estos estúpidos ideales sin sentido le estaban costando su sanidad mental, su cordura estaba a pasos de saltar por la ventana hacia el vacío.

Pero antes de arriesgar más su vida en esto, y tal vez perderla en el camino. Iría, si, iría a ver porque tanto odio hacia los no mágicos, quería comprobar por sí mismo que de verdad ellos eran guiados por los instintos de un animal, y que se comportaban como tales.

Iría al mundo que estaba solo cruzando la pared. Pero se prometió, que sería la primera y última vez que haría algo así. No sentía miedo porque le pudieran hacer algo, pues no venía desarmado, su varita era todo el armamento que necesitaba. Curiosidad, sí, eso era. Curiosidad por conocer lo que otros, por miedo no se atrevían a descubrir.

Servir a Voldemort como uno de sus mortifagos, no era trabajo fácil, no señor. El no disfrutaba de torturar personas, pero era eso o ser el al que torturarían. Se encontraba justo del lado mágico de la pared, y si lo pensaba mucho se arrepentiría, así que antes de que eso pasara. Hizo su camino atreves de la pared, y cerro sus ojos, contando hasta 10, mientras escuchaba como los ladrillos se acomodaban nuevamente. Cuando sus ojos grises volvieron a abrirse, la pared estaba acomodada, parecía intacta, como si su constitución jamás hubiera sido alterada. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

No sabía qué hacer, no conocía nada de este mundo. Había tomado un gran riesgo al venir aquí, estaba empezando a asustarse, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría. Solo por eso esperaba que los ideales de pureza fueran ciertos, y que los muggles fueran bestias guiadas por el instinto, con las que había que acabar.

Salió de la estación hacia las calles donde esperaba encontrar caos, pero no, no había caos ni destrucción. Pero si había muchas cosas distintas como: tiendas como las que había en el mundo mágico, pero muchísimo más grandes. Palos colgantes que tenían algunos colores de las casas de Hogwarts, y debajo de ellos dependiendo del color avanzaban, lo que el señor weasley alguna vez llamo, ¿que eran? , ¿ato?, si eso. Ato movible. Arghh, que tonto podía ser. ¿Se supone que los muggles se transportaban con eso? Hasta vio como personas entraban a uno amarillo pero no desaparecían, este solo se movía entre las calles, no levitando. Sin duda algo extraño.

El avanzo, hasta un lugar donde veía que la gente atravesaba el camino. Pero él lo hizo cuando los colores cambiaron, de color gryffindor a color slytherin, el creía que se veía mejor. No alcanzo a disfrutarlo mucho pues en ese momento fue tacleado por alguien, alguien del sexo femenino, pues el cuerpo era: pequeño, pero fuerte, con manos finas, y abundante cabello castaño y ondulado.

Pero lo que termino por confirmarle que era una chica fue que, le dijo o más bien grito

— ¿Qué demonios crees que eres?, ¿un muñeco de goma?—se veía furiosa.

— ¿Para qué te pusiste frente a ese auto?—entonces Draco, se dio cuenta de que el aparato muggle, se llamaba auto, no ato, acaso podía ser más tonto.

— ¿Acaso estas sordo, o es que simplemente te vale?—eso ultimo saco a Draco de su diatriba interna, y ahí fue que se dio cuenta, de que ella le estaba hablando, y de que seguían en la misma posición. Ella sobre él, entonces él le dijo.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, me aplastas. No puedo pensar, cuando ni siquiera puedo respirar bien. —obviamente era, mentira que lo estuviera aplastando, pero no estaba ni cerca de querer decirle que en realidad, la estuvo observando todo este tiempo. Ella pareció percatarse de que era cierto, y como quien parece tener pica pica en el cuerpo, se levantó rapidísimo.

Draco hizo lo mismo, solo que él se vio más elegante al hacerlo, y no como un gusano en sal al contrario de la muchacha, ahora frente a él.

—Disculpa. — Dijo la muchacha de piel morena y cabellos castaños, —pero no me dio tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias, simplemente actué.

Ohh por dios. ¿Acaso esta muchacha podía ser más Gryffindor?—no importa, el daño ya está causado. —dijo Draco y volvió la vista hacia abajo, para revisar su carísimo traje por imperfecciones. Justo en ese momento, se percató de que en su traje, había una enorme mancha azul. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad de sus parpados lo tranquilizara. Pero igual le recriminó, —de igual manera has arruinado mi traje, ahora tendré que tirarlo.

La reacción fue inmediata, Hermione miro el traje, y al ver la mancha de inmediato intento arreglar el mal causado. —Oh por dios, que tonta. El frasco de pintura debió caerse sobre tu traje. Justo en el momento en el que te vi, Lo estaba cerrando, pero al parecer no lo hice bien. Pagaré la tintorería para que le quiten la mancha—ella en realidad se sentía mal por haber arruinado su traje, olvidando por completo que solo segundos atrás, le salvo la vida. Él solo le respondió.

—No, déjalo, de todas maneras ya no lo quiero. —sabía que estaba siendo algo duro con la muchacha, la pobre no le había hecho nada. Además, él no había venido a este lugar a pelear, si no a saciar su curiosidad, y la muchacha era bella. Decidió que le preguntaría su nombre, así que como cualquier ser humano civilizado, Le tendió la mano, y le dijo:

—discúlpame por ser tan mal educado, y discutir contigo, sin siquiera conocerte. Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy—ella se quedó boquiabierta, por el humor tan cambiante del muchacho, pero decidió que no valía la pena pelear si él estaba pidiendo tregua. Ella también le tendió la mano, y con una sonrisa cálida en la boca le dijo.

—Soy Hermione Jean Granger—y con eso volteo a ver su reloj, dándose cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no se apuraba. —Disculpa muchacho, pero si no empiezo a caminar ahora, llegare tarde a la escuela y estoy en mi último año, no puedo reprobar. Que tengas un excelente día, adiós.

Pero Draco no estaba listo para dejar que la muchacha. ¡No!, Hermione, se marchara tan pronto. Por su cabeza pasaban millones de posibilidades, de como detenerla. Con solo una mirada esa muchacha, había despertado millones de emociones en él. No estaba listo para dejarla escapar, si acababa de encontrar algo que hizo latir su corazón, después de todo el infierno que vivía en casa.

— ¡Espera!, —diablos estaba actuando sin pensar. Corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, sintiendo un escalofrió, recorrer su cuerpo. También la vio estremecerse y lo supo al instante ¡MAGIA!, pero no de la que él hacía, magia de otro tipo. Especial. Quería, ¡NO!, debía conocerla, así que utilizando todo su ingenio y astucia slytherin le pregunto. — si quieres, digo, si no te molesta, me encantaría acompañarte a tu escuela. Acabas de salvar mi vida y creo que asegurarme de que llegues segura a tu destino, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —como decía su madre, "ante todo, la educación. Eso, diferencia a un caballero, del resto de los hombres".

Hermione, para su sorpresa. Aceptó. No sin antes felicitarlo por sus buenos modales. Así, ambos hicieron su camino por las calles de Londres muggle, conociéndose en el camino. Hermione hablo de su vida y lo feliz que era con ella, entre sonrisas sinceras y no de sarcasmo o cinismo. Draco no habló de nada, pues que podía contarle. Muerte destrucción y desgracia eso había en su vida, prefirió mentirle, diciendo que era extranjero y no conocía el lugar. Que era huérfano y nunca conoció a sus padres.

Al parecer ella le creyó, pues no le hizo más preguntas. Lo cual el agradeció a Merlín pues no sabía que hubiera hecho de haber sido todo distinto.

Y así, llego el momento de que llegaran a la escuela en la que Hermione estudiaba. Y con ello, la despedida.

—Bueno, Draco. Un gusto haberte conocido, espero que logres conocer todos los lugares bonitos, antes de volver a casa. — No sabía cómo esta chica, podía ser tan dulce con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Definitivamente si hubiera sido bruja, con esa actitud, bien podría haber sido una Hufflepuff, pero esa calidez solo un león la poseía. Aunque, su inteligencia bien podría ser de Ravenclaw. Por desgracia una slytherin jamás podría ser, no tanto por su forma de ser, sino por su sangre muggle. Era una lástima.

—Muchas gracias, — decidió, que si quería actuar era ahora o nunca, y si ya su vida estaba yéndose al infierno. Sacaría lo más que pudiera de lo que le quedaba, solo para saber lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Aunque sea por unos segundos. —me encantaría volver a verte, no sé qué te parece la idea. Tal vez, ir a comer o algo, no te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

Parecía que Hermione, lo pensaba por mucho tiempo, tiempo que a Draco se le hizo eterno, pensaba que tal vez ella diría que no. No lo conocía, no tenía que ir si no quería, era solo…

— ¡SI!— casi lo grito, sonreía como loca. En cualquier momento daría brinquitos de felicidad y eso a Draco le encanto, por lo que no dudo en sonreír—me encantaría, llevo todo el camino esperando que me lo pidieras. —no podía negarlo, eso lo tomo por sorpresa, pero igualmente le preguntó.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la misma parada de hoy. Mañana a las 3 cuando salgas de la escuela y así tenemos la tarde para pasear y seguir conociéndonos?—esperaba que no tuviera inconvenientes.

—Me parece genial, —sabía que con eso, darían por terminada la plática. Era hora de regresar al infierno, —bueno, debo irme, tengo…— ¡diablos!, que le diría ahora. —asuntos que atender. Aún no visitare los lugares, espero hasta mañana para que tú me los muestres. —eso logro sacarle otra sonrisa a Hermione. Sentía que su, antes frio corazón, empezaba latir de nuevo. —hasta luego, Hermione.

—Hasta luego Draco, —y con eso le dedico una última mirada, antes de entrar a la escuela y así dejar a Draco solo, con su soledad. El único consuelo de Draco era que al menos, si volvía a "casa", para tener que torturar o ser torturado. Siempre y cuando pudiera cumplir su promesa no dicha, estaría más que feliz de volver a su infierno personal. A levantarse el día siguiente y seguir esa rutina, solo para en la tarde romper la promesa que si hizo antes de llegar aquí, y volver una segunda vez. Por sentir esa magia nuevamente, haría lo que sea incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

FIN.

Bueno, pues hemos llegado al final. Pam, espero que te guste, sé que tendrá fallas, pero voy empezando. No es pretexto,(bueno si, un poquis).y a las chicas que se animaron a leerlo gracias

Recomendaciones:

"cuanto me cuesta tu amor" de la arrolladora banda el limón.

"el color de tus ojos" de banda MS

Tal vez, no conocen las bandas. Las que no sean mexicanas, búsquenlas, tal vez les gusten tal vez no.

Gracias a todas y a Pam por lanzar el reto.

Deséenme suerte

Peace and love


End file.
